


Is this what drowning feels like?

by LadyM_17



Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Brothers, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyM_17/pseuds/LadyM_17
Summary: Adam didn't know what it felt like to drown, but nevertheless, he's so grateful for the strength share app.
Relationships: Adam Davenport & Chase Davenport
Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948384
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Is this what drowning feels like?

**Author's Note:**

> I did not realize how much Lab Rats content I'm writing this month. Oh, well.
> 
> Prompt: Day 13: Breathe In Breathe Out
> 
> Content Warnings: Torture, Drowning, Sensory Deprivation/Overload,   
> Please let me know if you think anything else should be included and take care of yourselves!

Adam never had been so grateful for the strength share application on their chips. Mr. Davenport had first developed it because while Chase was no weakling, despite what Adam said, his endurance was no match for Adam and Bree’s— since their’s were enhanced by their bionics. While Chase’s was enhanced too, in comparison to Adam and Bree it was no contest, so Mr. Davenport created the app so Chase could tap into their strength if necessary. Then, he gave Adam and Bree the ability to give Chase their strength because Chase was endlessly stubborn and wouldn’t even consider using the app until he couldn’t stand.

The two brothers had found themselves in quite a predicament after their current mission, captured by another evil organization that still hadn’t told them what they wanted. The organization was far from unprepared, having managed to create bonds strong enough that Adam couldn’t break or melt them, and effectively remove Chase’s ability to glean anything useful by blindfolding him and putting earplugs in— which, based on Chase’s pure inability to respond to sound currently, were stronger than normal earplugs.  
Adam leaned against his brother lightly, letting Chase know where he was. Chase’s senses always overwhelmed him, to have that go down to none? Adam couldn’t imagine it was fun, and based on how Chase leaned into him, it wasn’t fun. Chase wasn’t usually the touchy-feely type, it came along with the territory of having your senses constantly overwhelm you.

Eventually a group of people, five by Adam’s count- 2 women and 3 men- came into the room, and one of the women walked over to Chase.

“Hey! What do you want with him?” Adam didn’t like the idea of any of these people near his brother when he was alert, let alone when he could see or hear them.

What she wanted was apparently to fix one of those problems by pulling Chase’s earplugs out.

“Much better.”

Chase winced at the sudden noise, pressing one ear into Adam’s shoulder and trying to cover his other with his own shoulder.

“Nope, sorry Chase.” The woman forced Chase’s head up, keeping his ears free to listen, and Chase flinched at the sudden, unfamiliar, probably hostile, contact. “We need to ask you some questions.”

“I’m great at answering questions,” Adam said, trying to keep his volume to a minimum, because Chase was obviously still in pain with what, to Adam, sounded like silence.

“Well too bad the answers we want need to come from Chase. You see, we are about to acquire a certain briefcase from the United States Government, but if we want to use it we’re going to need some codes, codes that you, as the smartest man in the world, are going to figure out for us. We wouldn’t want to go through all that trouble to reap no rewards, now would we?”

Adam wasn’t following, what was so important about a briefcase? Would any briefcase do? Mr. Davenport had one, did they want his?  
Chase, however, was following. “I’m not going to help you figure out the nuclear launch codes.”  
Adam didn’t know much about nuclear launch codes but he was in agreement with not giving them to the people who kidnapped them.

“Well, that’s alright if you don’t want to do it… we have ways of convincing you.” She motioned to the other woman, who ducked out into the hallway.

“No,” Chase muttered, “Please, no.”

Chase was obviously hearing something Adam couldn’t because Adam didn’t understand what had got his brother so worked up until the woman came back with two men holding a basin of water. Even with it in the room, Adam couldn’t hear the water, but it was obvious that Chase could.

“What’re you doing with him?” Adam asked as two of the men unlocked Chase's restraints and forced him to his feet. 

“I’m not going to give you the nuclear codes,” Chase said, resolutely. “This is a waste of everyone’s ti-“ Chase didn’t get to finish before the men dunked his head in the water and when they didn’t let him up, Adam understood.

“Hey, let go of him!” Adam used his heat vision on one of the men, he might’ve singed Chase a bit but it didn’t matter, because they weren’t letting Chase breathe.

It worked momentarily, Chase was let up, gasping for air. But someone forced glasses over Adam’s face, before plunging Chase back down. When Adam tried to use his heat vision again, the glasses blocked it, worse it reflected it, and that hurt. It didn’t stop Adam from trying though until they pulled Chase up.

“Give him a break!” Adam yelled. “Let me have it!”

The room froze for a moment before the woman laughed. “We know you can breathe underwater, Adam. It wouldn’t exactly be an effective method of torture. Besides, you can’t give us the information we need.”

And after they plunged Chase in one more time, Adam remembered the strength share app. If he couldn’t stop them from hurting Chase, he could at least make it more bearable for Chase.

He pushed his strength from chip to chip, hoping that maybe his enhanced lung capacity would help somehow, but he didn’t know if it worked like that.

When they finally pulled Chase out again, his lips were tinged blue.

“Stop doing that!” Adam growled, pulling at his restraints. If he could distract them for long enough maybe Chase could catch his breath. Perhaps, he could even free his arms and they could get out of this hellhole.

They paid him no mind and this time when Chase went under, Adam felt it too. The tightening of his lungs, the pressure of the water. Perhaps this was a glitch of the strength share app, one never noticed before because the feeling between getting punched was never out of place when they were both in a fight.

Adam could breathe underwater, he didn’t know what it felt like to drown, but this hurt. There was a sensation of your chest being crushed, a stinging of the invasion of liquid into your system, and Adam hated it. Then Chase stopped thrashing. “Stop, you’re hurting him!” Adam pleaded, “He can’t breathe!”

“That’s kind of the point, Adam. Chase, can end this all by just helping us get the codes, but I suppose he can’t do that if he’s dead. We’ll have to give him a break for now.”

They pulled Chase out of the water and reattached him to the floor. Then they left, but not without reattaching Chase’s earplugs, because they hadn’t put him through enough already.

“Adam?” Chase asked, his voice sounded wrecked.

“Right here, Chase,” Adam said, despite Chase not being able to hear him. He scooted towards his brother, letting Chase curl into the heat his body provided.

“I’m a bit cold.” That was an understatement. His lips were still blue and he was shivering like crazy. Adam leaned in, hoping that his body heat would help remedy the problem.

“We’re going to be okay, Chasey, Bree and Leo will come get us out of here soon.” Talking to Chase wasn’t going to help him much, but it helped Adam remain calm.

“Adam, I’m not going to help them.”

“Good on you, Chasey.” Adam nudged Chase lightly, hoping it conveyed his support.

“I think I’m going to sleep for a bit… I’m tired.”

Adam had no problems with that but he knew that some things shouldn’t be slept after like concussions, was near drowning one of them?

He nudged Chase again, a bit more frantically, hoping Chase would get the idea.

“Okay, okay, no sleep. I got it, Adam.” Chase leaned his head on Adam’s shoulder, and Adam tried not to shiver from the cold water dripping off of Chase. “You think Bree and Leo will be here soon?”

“We already are.” Adam looked up to see Bree and Leo standing in the doorway.

“Adam?” Chase asked, as his brother sat up.

“He can’t hear or see,” Adam explained. “Get me out please.”

Leo fiddled with the controls of Adam’s restraints until they dropped off, while Bree kept watch. Nobody approached Chase, not wanting to startle him.

With the restraints off Adam was able to pull Chase’s off. Chase hesitantly pulled out the earplugs. “Is Taylor here?” he asked. “I can hear her.”

“Yeah, she’s out front,” Leo said, matching Chase’s volume.

“Can Adam carry you to the helicopter?” Bree asked. “It’ll be faster, if you’re not ready to take off the blindfold.”

Chase nodded and Adam scooped him up. His brother had always been ridiculously light, though that might have been due to the fact he had super strength.

Bree grinned at Leo and snapped a picture of the two. Adam couldn’t even protest because it would be too loud for Chase. He just rolled his eyes at Bree and followed the two out to the helicopter. They would be fine, now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
